divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Factions
Divergent Factions FUCk ME!!!!!!!!!!! I have a nice ass In Veronica Roth’s novel ''Divergent'', Beatrice Prior's society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue. These are: Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, and Candor. On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives after taking an aptitude test. Abnegation Abnegation (The Selfless) Abnegation is the faction that values the needs of others above the needs of oneself. Members of Abnegation take over the public services in the city. The dystopic society of Chicago is ruled by a council of fifty people, composed entirely of representatives from Abnegation, as their faction is the most incorruptible due to their commitment to selflessness. Abnegation's color is grey. Their style of dress is conservative, loose-fitting grey clothing so as not to call attention to themselves. The only accessory they are allowed to wear is a plain watch. Also, as the people of Abnegation prefer not to show skin, exposing clothes are never worn. Known Abnegation |-|Initiates= *Natalie Prior (transferred from Dauntless) *Andrew Prior (transferred from Erudite) *Susan Black *Bob Black *Marcus Eaton |-|Transfers= *Caleb Prior (transferred to Erudite) *Tris Prior (transferred to Dauntless) *Tobias Eaton (transferred to Dauntless) *Evelyn Johnson-Eaton (transferred from Erudite) *Robert Black (transferred to Amity) *Jessica (transferred to Dauntless) Erudite Erudite (The Intelligent) "Bookcases line the walls on either side of me, but they seem to be decorative more than anything, because computers occupy the tables in the center of the room, and no one is reading. The Erudite stare at screens with tense eyes, focused." According to the norms of the faction, it is dictated that a faction member must wear at least one blue article of clothing at a time: blue causes the brain to release calming chemicals which attest to their saying, "a calm mind is a clear mind." It is also noted that Erudites care for eloquent speeches, as well as their search for knowledge. Known Erudite |-|Current= *Caleb Prior (transferred from Abnegation) *Cara *Jeanine Matthews *Elia *Fernando |-|Transfers= *Andrew Prior (transferred to Abnegation) *Evelyn Johnson-Eaton (transferred to Abnegation) *Tori Wu (transferred to Dauntless) *Edward (transferred to Dauntless) *George Wu (transferred to Dauntless) *Will (transferred to Dauntless) *Myra (transferred to Dauntless) *Eric (transferred to Dauntless) Dauntless Dauntless (The Brave) Dauntless are those who are brave, seeming almost fearless. They strive to become courageous and indestructible. The Dauntless are those who guard the Fence, making sure no one gets in or out, and are the best soldiers. The Dauntless color is black. Members of Dauntless dress in tight-fitting dark or black clothing that aids in their lifestyle of battle and training. Dark makeup, tattoos, and piercings are also recommended for all members. Known Dauntless |-|Current= *Tris Prior (transferred from Abnegation) *Tobias Eaton (transferred from Abnegation) *Christina (transferred from Candor) *Eric (transferred from Erudite) *Ezekiel Pedrad *Uriah Pedrad *Hana *Jessica (transferred from Abnegation) |-|Transfers= *Natalie Prior *Drew *Molly Atwood *Edward *Myra Amity Amity (The Peaceful) Members of Amity value peace and harmony above all else. Members of Amity are dressed in red or yellow, though their faction only dictates they wear some amount of the colors. Styles are loose and comfortable. Amity children are seen playing hand clapping games and singing songs. Amity members are happy people, willing to serve, but, unlike Abnegation, do not come face-to-face with those they serve (usually). Despite this, Amity has given Chicago compassionate counselors and caretakers. Known Amity *Johanna Reyes (transferred from Candor) Candor Candor (The Honest) Candor members value honesty above all else. A member of Candor can be recognized from their black and white clothing, a visual representation of the black-and-white they see in truth. Through the years, the Candor faction provided the people with trustworthy and sound leaders in law. They are very truthful, sometimes to the point of being tactless. The Candor initiation does not utilize simulation, but utilizes lie detectors tests and truth serum: initiates are placed in front of all those in the faction and are asked deeply personal questions. They believe that charm is unnecessary and politeness is deception in pretty packaging. According to Christina, Candor acts according to the idea that if the person reveals all his secrets, he has no desire to lie about anything because the worst is already in the open. Although Candor values honesty the most, they also seek to develop impartiality. (The term "Candor" roots from the word "Candid." The word is a Latin word meaning to shine; be white.) Known Candor |-|Current= *Jack Kang *Bobby |-|Transfers= *Christina (transferred to Dauntless) *Albert (transferred to Dauntless) *Peter Hayes (transferred to Dauntless) *Molly Atwood (transferred to Dauntless) *Drew (transferred to Dauntless) *Johanna Reyes (transferred to Amity) Factionless There is one more group that is not part of the social classes or factions. These are the Factionless. These are the people who failed to complete their initiation into whatever faction they chose and live in poverty, doing the work no one else wants to do. They are the janitors, construction workers and garbage collectors. They are the ones who make fabric, operate trains and drive buses. In return for their work they get food and clothing. They live in places like collapsed roads, empty subways full of trash and sewage.It is later found that they have the highest number of Divergent. They wear mixed clothing from other factions. The Factionless also include eldery Dauntless. Known Factionless |-|Dauntless= *Edward (from Dauntless) *Drew (from Dauntless) *Myra (from Dauntless) *Molly Atwood (from Dauntless) *Therese (from Dauntless) |-|Abnegation= *Evelyn Johnson-Eaton (from Abnegation) |-|Candor= *Samantha Craydon (She lied to Jack in front of everyone on her final test) |-|Amity= *Hannah Peace (She failed initiation but was transferred to abnegation, but she then told the leaders to go away and she then was factionless) |-|Erudite= *Benjamin Donnason (He failed to do a report that was worthy of being a part of society and he was kicked out. But he was accepted into abnegation but he said that it would be been shameful for him to be a stiff the rest of his life. So he chose to be factionless) References *Divergent by Veronica Roth, 2011 *Insurgent by Veronica Roth, 2012 *Allegiant by Veronica Roth, 2013 es:Facciones pt-br:Facções Category:Factions Category:Divergent